Revenge Doesn't Get Any Better Than This
by ReeseSonnyFan
Summary: Carly was the Reason for Reese's First Car incident when they were in high school and now Reese has an Agenda! Read to find more! Some CarLo But Mostly ReeSon Chapter 1 of ? If It has good Reviews I'll write more chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Revenge Doesn't Get Any Better Than This_

Reese looked around the Metro Court Hotel Resturant waiting for Sonny. They Had a date tonight.He was late, to be more specific an hour late. She was getting restless he could have atleast called her in the even that he would be late. Sonny could have had that little strand of decency at the most.She decided to wait awhile longer in the hopes that maybe he would show up but He didnt.

After 30 more minutes of waiting she decided to leave. "Jake...Tell Sonny that I waited long enough...ok? Thanks I'll be in my room if he comes by..."With that said sh eleft and went back up to her room. Oh he owed her now. He was probably on a business call or something, or with Carly of course. Her Latest scheme's fizzled since her marriage to Alcazar had grown into more then just a convience.

At around 10 pm Sonny knocked at her room door.She was Asleep now well that was before he showed up.She grabbed her housecoat, slipped it on, and groggily made her way to the door. Finally making it she turned on the lights and turned to knob. Of Course it was Sonny Standing on the other side of the door. She knew it was coming she just wasn't expecting a Visit this late in the evening.

"Reese.Im Sorry about our date...Can I come in?" He said appologetically holding something behind his back. " She sighed and opened the door more so that Sonny could come in. "Fine...Sonny, come in.." She sat on her couch and rubbed her face."Look Sonny its no big deal Im sure you had better things that you had to do." "Reese Im Sorry I really am." He said Handing her a dozen roses and a kiss on the cheek.

"Were You sleeping?" he asked noticing her frequent yawning. "Well I was..."She answered. "Until I had a nightmare..." He looked Concerned. "You ok?" She nodded as he sat down beside her. "Yeah,yeah,yeah I'm Fine Just scared." She thought about that last comment and smirked. "Scared.What kind of FBI agent is scared Sonny?" She asked.He looked at her. "Its normal Reese to Be Scared But Im here now."

He scooted over as she snuggled into his side. "Where were you tonight...not that Im being nosey of course." "Michael had another nightmare." She looked up at him concerned. "Oh my Gosh is he ok?" "Yeah he's fine...Question is...Are you?" She just Cuddled up to him more as he pulled the cover around them. "It's just about the accident... It keeps playing backwards into my head...The screeching Tires...The--" "Shhhh."

Sonny didnt want Reese to bring up any undue stress that wasnt necessary. "Don't think about it."

She laid across his lap & her head rested up upon the armrest of the couch. "Maybe I should---" Sonny said as he got up to leave but Reese Grabbed the collar of his suit jacket. "Sonny, Please, Dont Go..." He sat back down and looked at her. "Ok..." "Sonny Im Scared..." she admitted reluctantly. "There's no need to be."

A few hours later while they were sleeping Sonny was Awakened by Reese's Screams. "No! I didn't loose my Baby! No! You're Lying! I wasn't in an accident!" She screamed in horror at whatever dream she was having. Sonny sat up quickly and took her head into his arms. "Reese...Reese Wake up...Reese its just a bad dream! it's ok Im here with you..." She woke up in tears not knowing right away she was dreaming.

Sonny hugged her. "Im here...it's all a nightmare Reese Im here..." She cried hysterically into his arms. "Sonny...There's so much you don't know...about me...about the accidents..." "Woah, woah, woah, woah, Accidents? There were more then one..." He asked concerned now more than beore. "Yes there...there were 2...and...and..." "Shhhh...We'll talk about it later just calm down...take it easy..."

She was so tired, so exhausted...Why now was all of this resurfacing? Things she had tried so hard to forget, Things she had forgotten that was until recently in the car accident. She couldn't let Sonny know that She and Carly had been old Friends and that Carly was the reason for the first accident. She was the reason Reese had "Lost" her little boy. He wasn't lost he was kidnapped and Reese had suspected Carly to be behind it all.

Now Reese was gonna take everything that mattered to Carly away.She deserved it for the pain she put her through. The only thing was was that Reese had actually in fact truely fallen inlove with Sonny and his children. Michael was a bright little boy going through a rough time in her eye's and she wanted to be there to protect and help him in anyway possible. She could tell she was forming a real bond with Michael.

Sonny Laid there holding her as she calmed down. "You ok now?" Reese didnt Reply she just laid there. He stroked her hair and just laid with her. Sonny's Cellphone then went off. "It's Michael.." Reese Sat up quickly. "Sonny Let me talk to him Please..." Sonny handed Her the phone. "Hello? Michael? It's Reese Hey Sweetheart...yes Im Fine I Promise you...I'll tell you what... Let me talk to Max."

After Talking to Max he aggreed to Bring Michael And Morgan over to Reese's Hotel Room. She got Ready and Sonny Freshened up. They arrived soon and knocked on the door Reese Gave Sonny a Quick Peck before answering. "Hey Michael! Hey Morgan!" she took Morgan from max and Led Michael in. "You ok?" "Yeah Im Better now..." He Smiled At her. "Thats the little boy I remember."

"Daddy!" Michael Ran To Sonny. "You Ok Big Man?" He asked his son. "Yeah Mommy came by...with Alcazar..." Sonny would usually have gotten angry at this comment but he didnt care. His children were Safe and he had Reese Nothing Else Mattered. Not Even Alcazar could screw this over for him this time. And He definately was not about to let Carly Ruin the best new thing in his life.

Reese Held Morgan and Smiled. She couldnt help but nearly be reduced to tears that she was holding this beautiful little boy. Memories came back of what her little boy could have been like, How he would have looked at this age, and what he'd be doing now. "Reese? hey...You Ok?" Sonny asked as he touched her arm. "Huh? Oh yeah...Yeah I'm fine...Just thinking is all." Reese handed Morgan to Sonny and Went over to Michael.

"What's Going on Big Guy?" She Smiled bending down and ruffling Michaels Red hair. He Laughed. "Nothing...Hey Reese I got to Level 10 on Alien Space Invasion!" "Wow!" she smiled. "Thats Totally Cool! You'll have to show me how to do that sometime ok Buddy?" "Yeah Sure!" he smiled as he hugged her. She was forming an unbreakable Bond with Michael. He was such an Amazing little boy but How he ended up with Carly was Beyond her.


	2. Chapter 2

However all wasn't a complete lost cause because he had Sonny. Sonny was a great Father and Reese noticed that day by day his love for his children was growing and that made her fall even more inlove with him as time went on. "Hey Reese, Do you think we can convince Dad to take us to the pizza Shack?" Michael Asked excited.

"I don't know..." she grinned at Sonny. "Could we?" Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Well, I don't see why we couldn't...I'm just surprised you aren't tired of pizza by now considering all the frozen Pizza You're mom cooks..." Michael Laughed. Carly was definately a far long shot from Wolfgang Puck, but it sure beat going hungry.

On the way to the Pizza Shack they ran into Carly and Alcazar. Carly seemed irritated and looked ready to pick a fight with anyone that night. "Oh what do we have here?" she asked Smirking at the two of them with her Children. "Carly, No one has time to listen to another rant and rave from St.Carly...Don't Start Tonight." Sonny Demanded.

Reese was holding Morgan and stood by Michael as she watched Carly grow angry. "Sonny, your pass of authority over me was expired the day we divorced. Reese hand me my son." Reese Looked at her. "Or what Carly? It's Sonny's weekend and I have no intention of handing Michael to you at anytime..."

If only Carly knew that the Person she was staring at with such hatred was really Charlotte, but Reese didn't want that disclosed. Atleast not just yet. She didn't want to risk loosing Sonny or Michael or even Morgan. Just the look on Carly's face at that moment was enough to satisfy Reese for a While to the point she'd manage to hold it in longer.

"I...I...I..." Carly stammered for words but just couldn't find any. "Wow Carly Alcazar is speechless for once...I'm impressed to say the least. I swear you talk more than anyone I've ever known you're like the energizer bunny for crying out loud you keep going and going and going...Maybe you should keep going til you're gone...From Port Charles that is..."

Sonny was amazed. No one had ever stood up to Carly like that other than himself and it was a total breath of fresh air for her to just Shut up. Walking Past Sonny they continued to the Pizza Shack. After an hour or so At the Pizza Shack the boys looked exhausted so they took them home and put them to bed.

Reese Went to Michael's room and kissed his forehead. "Sleep Tight Little Angel." Tears Welled Up in her eyes at the pain she felt over the loss of her own son but Michael somehow filled that void not entirely but in a little way. She walked back downstairs to a candle lit room and slow music on the stereo.

She smiled and took Sonny's hand as he guided her down the stairs. "Wow, I'm impressed." She said as she looked into his eyes. He had only been dating Reese a few months but he hadn't felt the way he did about her about any other woman not even Carly. Reese could Sense however that he had something planned she just wasn't sure what.

As They Danced Sonny Looked into her eye's "Reese, I haven't felt the way I feel about you about Anyone in a very long time...We have a good thing...and I want to keep it. I will always be grateful that you bought my children back to me if It hadn't been for you my children may not be home." He began to say as he stopped dancing.

"Sonny I didn't want you to go through what I went through..." She began tearfully. "Reese I don't want you to face anymore Pain...I don't want you hurt...I want to be the one who you come to for the rest of your life..." "Sonny, what are you trying to say?" she asked as tears began flowing. Sonny went to one knee. "Reese Marshall...Will You Marry Me?"

STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS :P


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She screamed happily. Could life get any better than this moment? The man she grew to love had just proposed in the most romantic setting anyone could have asked for.

She was also going to be stepmother to three of the most beautiful children in Port Charles. Who could ask for more?

She laid in Sonny's arms that night slowly drifting off to sleep as the dream came back to her. The crash, the extensive surgery, and the news she had lost her baby and may never be able to carry again. All of it was Caroline's fault or better known to people in Port Charles as "Carly" she had stolen Reese's identity as well.

She woke up in a sweat. "My Baby!" Sonny Raised up beside her he hadn't gone to sleep yet he had just laid there watching Reese sleep. "Reese, woah woah woah, it's ok...it was just a nightmare..." She looked into her fiance's eyes. "You're right...It was just a nightmare..." she said as she laid back into his arms.

The next day she was so happy that words couldn't even express how she felt. The only thing was she was late almost 4 days. She was going to go pick up a pregnancy test today. Although it was medically stated that it was impossible for her to have children she was never ever late so there was only one explanation.

Michael walked in soon afterwards. "Dad told me you guys are getting married..." Reese smiled and bent down. "Yeah...I'm gonna be your stepmom...That's cool right? I'm glad to have such a great kid for my stepson." She smiled. "I thought I wouldn't like it but it's cool...I like you Reese...Mom..."

She loved Michael. He reminded her so much of what she wish she could have. What she should have had but lost all thanks to Caroline. Maybe the tests would turn out in her favor. Maybe she could have the child she always wanted who knows? She hoped it would so she could give Sonny everything he wanted and more.

Later that Day she went to get a test. She was so nervous it's what she wanted but what if it didn't turn out in her favor? She did what the test said and she waited. She was so nervous. If she was how would she tell Sonny? Finally the test results came out...She was anxious as she walked outside to read the result.

"Oh my God! I'm...I'm...I'm Pregnant...forget wondering how to tell Sonny...SONNY!" she ran inside anxious. Sonny came running out from his office. "Reese? You Ok?" "Sonny! Sonny I'm Pregnant...Baby I'm pregnant...we're gonna have a baby!" Sonny was speechless. "A Baby?"

He picked her up spinning around. "You're Having my baby!" She nodded tearfully. He was so happy. He loved this woman so much and now he was going to have a baby with her. Nothing could make this day any better. He was engaged and found out he was to be a daddy again all in one day.

But could the past come to bite her in the butt? Carly had heard the news from the latest gossiper in town Rachel. The woman who was hired to frame Courtney for AJ's murder had told Carly alot of gossip about what was going on with everyone in Port Charles. But what exactly had she heard about Reese?


	4. Chapter 4

Carly looked at Rachel in surprise. "So you're tellin' me she was married before? She told Sonny and I that she had never been married...Well who was he?" She asked with complete intrest that the new intrest in Sonny's life had already dug herself into a hole with lying to Sonny. Only question was would she dig it any deeper?

"The guys name was Michael...They had known each other before or something...It was a big bitter divorce...rest is history." Carly had a smug grin upon her face. Now that she knew Reese was hiding something what was to keep her from telling Sonny and ruining their little fairy tale? It wasn't like she knew Reese personally or anything.

Michael was Reese's ex-husband. A dangerous man with very little love for Reese if any at all. He was the reason she joined the FBI. He had murdered someone right infront of her causing her to have to join the Witness Protection Program. She had to change her name so many times until finally going back to Reese. Her Middle name.

She sat on the couch thinking, Sonny was on a business call and the boys occupied upstairs. Or so she thought. "Hey Mom..." Michael asked. Reese didn't reply right off the bat because she wasn't exactly used to being Called "Mom" she hadn't ever really had the chance. Michael placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Mom Can I ask you a question?" She smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Sure kiddo...whats up?" He sat beside her and looked as if something was bothering him. "Why haven't you had kids...til now?" she looked sad and surprised at the question. "Well...Michael...Truth is I was in an accident when I was younger and I lost the baby..."

Michael's face instantly turned to a look of curiosity to a feeling of sadness as he cuddled up to Reese. "I'm Sorry...I know you may not be my real mom but I love you just as much..." She smiled as she hugged her future stepson. "I love you too sweetie..." She couldn't help but smile as he hugged her and laid his head in her lap.

When Sonny arrived home he had a dozen roses and a huge teddy bear in hand. Reese motioned for him to be quiet because Michael had fallen asleep in her lap. "I'll take him upstairs" "No!" she whispered. "He's fine...please?" Sonny complied her request and sat beside her stroking his sons hair.

Carly came to pick up the boys that afternoon both had been asleep for a while. She didn't even knock just barged right in but that was the typical Carly. No manners or respect it was Carly's way or no way...but not for long. "Oh...I'm sorry did I walk in on you and the latest Bed Bunny Fed in the bed of the month? oops..."

"Carly Shut up..." Reese said growing impatient of her and her I can do what I please antics. "Or What Little miss agent Marshall...you'll arrest me? I don't think so..." Reese was in Carly's face. "Last Warning Carly...Don't start with me...You cost..." Oh no Reese almost let it slip! luckily she caught herself and Carly hadn't realized it.

"Shut up with the warnings Reese...I heard you and Sonny are getting married...big deal but you stay away from my kids...You'll never be their mom...I feel bad for anychild who has to call you mom." then all of a sudden POP! Carly caught a hard left fist right to the jaw. "I told you to Shut up!" she said angrily.

Sonny had gone to the other room but ran in when he heard Reese scream. "Woah woah woah Reese! Calm down this stress isn't good for the baby.Carly Get out!" Carly looked up holding the right side of her face as it already began to swell he eye was bruised as well. Maybe Reese hit her more than one time?

"Baby? You two are having a baby? Poor kid." Reese couldn't control herself she hit Carly again! Right in the mouth her lip was busted pretty badly. "Get the H--- Out Carly!" Sonny Demanded as he held Reese trying to hold her back from punching Carly. "B----!" Was all Reese could Yell as she grew Angrier. "You stole the most important thing away from me Caroline...I hate you! I'll never Ever forgive you!"

Uh-oh...That was it...time for the proverbial s--- to hit the fan.

Stay Tuned for the next Chapter Soon to be even better!


	5. Chapter 5

"No one knows Me by Caroline but my friends...and family...no one's ever disclosed that to you. How do you know me?" Carly was nervous and curious now as well as Sonny. What was going on? What was Reese hiding? and why was she hiding it from Sonny? The man she proclaimed to be able to tell anything to...

It was too late to redeem herself now it was out. "Fine! Caroline...other than you're name what does Charlotte "CARLY" Roberts mean to you?" "Oh God! How did you know!" Carly asked nearly in tears at the rememberance of her friend. "You know nothing about that situation Reese so close it!" Reese had a broad smile with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Really? Charlotte Reese Roberts better known as Carly to You...Charlotte REESE! put two and two together Caroline!" "No...no she died!" Reese shook her head in protest "Nope...surgery works wonders doesn't it?" Sonny Looked at her in pain. How could she hide this from him! She seen Sonny's softer side the side no one ever seen and she betrayed him or had she?

"Carly? it's not true You're Reese Marshall..." "Yea I am..." she had the ID's to prove it as she dug them from the bottom of her dresser. Carly Began to Cry. "Caroline you made me loose my baby! My child! Doctor's said it was impossible for me to carry again guess not considering I'm having Sonny's baby..."

Carly left the room in tears and pain. Reese turned to Sonny and the look on his face frightened her a bit."Sonny...I'm so sorry...I should have told you...I thought you wouldn't love me anymore baby...I..." He just looked at her. "I don't understand Reese..." She walked up to him and rested her hands on his hips. "Please..."

He sighed as he took her into his arms. "It's ok...We'll get through this...Me...You...and our baby." He rested his chin on top of her forehead. "Shall We Plan the wedding?" she asked looking up to him with tear filled eyes. He nodded and gave her a somewhat reassuring smile. How would Carly React to the fact that Sonny forgave Reese's Betrayals but never hers?

Carly was in tears as she walked alone. So many things running through her mind. Things such as how could this happen? Why hadn't she noticed this earlier? And her once best friend was now going to be step mother to her children. She went home to Lorenzo but felt as empty as anyone could feel at that moment. She decided Michael and Morgan could stay a while longer.

That night Sonny,Reese,Michael, and Morgan were all in the living room together. Sonny smiled as he seen the bond growing between Reese and his sons, her stepsons. Reese was holding Morgan and playing Alien space Invaders with Michael at the same time. "Wow Mom! Dad she's beating me! No no no no no Awwwww Man! Mom Won!"

Reese Smiled. "Got you again Kiddo...that's what four times in a row?" "My real mom doesn't even play with me this many times! Wanna break?" he asked smiling the same dimpled smile his father had that Reese had fallen inlove with. "Good idea!Hey Morgan...big man..." She tickled his stomach as the tot smiled and laughed.

That night they took the kids home. Reese didn't get out she stayed in the Limo but did kiss the boys bye. "Michael if you need me just call ok? I love you" he hugged her tightly as if not wanting to let go or leave right then. Just a few more days was all he wanted. "I love you too Mom..." He smiled. She then kissed Morgan. "Bye bye Big man..."

There was no arguments that night. Lorenzo's goons had answered the door and taken the kids inside. Sonny said bye to his boys then went back to the limo. He wrapped his arms around Reese and gave an exhausting sigh. She held his arms and looked up at him. "I love you Sonny, I love your Kids and I can't wait for you to be a part of my life."

He looked down at her. "No more secret's no more Lies Reese. From now on be upfront with me...Is there anything else that you need to tell me? Anything that you may have hid from me I won't promise not to be mad or hurt but I just want it all in the open..." He kissed the top of her head as he looked down at her. "Actually..." She said. "There is..."

Stay Tuned for the Secret!


End file.
